


Inseparables

by ficiosa



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, dead ringers au, gemelos, incesto, the god themselves au, trios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficiosa/pseuds/ficiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron y Tyler conocen a la mujer de su vida, que irónicamente es la mujer de la vida del tío al que más odian. Y se la turnan, como a todas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inseparables

**Author's Note:**

> **La red social.  
> ** Cameron/Erica/Tyler  
> Durante y post peli.  
> 10800 palabras
> 
>  **Avisos** : Trío con toques de incesto. Gazapos, saltamientos verbales, esas mierdas.
> 
>  **Yo le pondría de fondo:** Cosas con mucho contraste, Howard Shore con pop chicle.
> 
>  **Notas:** Para [esta petición](http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/627.html?thread=234611#t234611) que estaba muy solita y muy abandonada, como los gemelos, que siempre les tenemos muy abandonados. Chupo de Cronenberg todo lo que he podido, en especial la escena de la cena (zumbamiento completo). Y por el camino también me dedico a ultrajar un poco el cadáver de Asimov.

**Cameron**

Tienes la vida perfecta. Siempre la has tenido. Eres guapo. Tienes dinero. No eres Einstein, siempre lo has sabido, pero tampoco eres tonto. Estás en una universidad de prestigio porque eres un atleta de élite. Lo que más te gusta hacer es lo mismo que te financia esos estudios. No tienes ni siquiera que pedirle dinero a tu familia. Tienes una novia que está buena. Y tu hermano es tu mejor amigo.

Un día llega algo que lo jode todo. Por ser malo. Ese algo se llama Mark Zuckerberg. No terminas de tener claro si tan sólo es un chaval un poco confundido o es de verdad una mala persona, pero el caso es que se ha llevado debajo del brazo tus ideas de negocio: las tuyas, las de tu hermano, las de vuestro amigo común, dejando en pago malos rollos entre vosotros. Ese algo malo cada día os separa un poco más a tu hermano y a ti.

Otro día llega algo que lo jode todo. Por ser bueno. Por ser demasiado bueno. Ese otro algo se llama Erica Albright. Irónicamente es la ex-novia de Zuckerberg, pero tú todavía no lo sabes. No lo sabes cuando pasas por una cafetería del campus de camino al _Porcellian_ para comprar un par de zumos. No lo sabes cuando la ves por primera vez. Lo único que sabes en ese momento es que esas tías de las películas azucaradas de mierda que te lleva a ver tu novia, ésas guapas e inteligentes que creías que no existían, sí que existen. Lo sabes con sólo mirarla. Lo sabes con sólo verla leyendo allí. Ese algo demasiado bueno destrozó a un genio de la informática, y tuvo como efecto dominó que os robara. Ese algo demasiado bueno podría destrozar a tu novia. Ese algo demasiado bueno podría hasta destrozaros a tu hermano y a ti.

No es tan llamativa de primeras como alguna de las novias que has tenido. No es tu tipo habitual, pero es definitivamente bonita. Está fuera de tu alcance porque tiene belleza y cerebro. No es otra liga. Es otro deporte. Lo sabes. Por eso la deseas. Y eso no es correcto, porque eres un caballero de Harvard. Con novia. Pero lo haces. Precisamente porque es el tipo de tía que nunca podrías tener. Porque es el tipo de tía que o bien es lesbiana, o ultra-casta, o tiene novio desde que nació. Probablemente lo tercero. Su novio será uno de esos modernillos culturetas de Filosofía, con flequillo negro y largo, mirada de sufrimiento interior, cigarrillos liados a mano, y citas de Nietzsche siempre en la boca. Tú no puedes citar a Nietzsche porque no tienes tiempo para leerle, porque te dejas la piel en los entrenamientos y en libros obligados en vez de en letras voluntarias. Porque aunque lo tuvieras, preferirías leer a otro tipo de tíos o hacer otro tipo de cosas con esos minutos. Y porque ir citando a Nietzsche incluso cuando no viene a cuento te parece de cretinos pedantes integrales. Por eso nunca vas a tener a una tía así.

Pero da igual. Te acercas a ella. Porque te anima el hecho de que te haya descubierto mirándola y te haya sonreído. Te anima el hecho de que sabes que eres hermoso, como ella. Te anima la seguridad en uno mismo que da el ya tener pareja: es como ir a buscar trabajo teniendo uno previo, puedes permitirte aspirar a más. Le dices que no es una habitual y ella se ríe y te pregunta si tan fichado tienes a todo el mundo por allí. Le contestas que la gente habría hablado de alguien como ella si hubiera ido antes por esos lares. Te dice que está esperando a una amiga y piensas que quizás en vez de un novio cultureta al final sí que tiene una novia modernilla. Eso no sería demasiado problema: siempre os han dicho que, salvo por esos cuerpos tan masculinos, tenéis belleza de crías. Los ojos claros. El pelo rubísimo. Auténticas princesitas. Te dice que no quiere ser desagradable pero que no anda buscando nada con nadie, que ha salido hace poco de una relación con un tío y que quiere estar un tiempo sola. Le dices que tienes novia. Porque eres honesto. Porque eres un caballero. De primeras crees que te va a hacer quedar como un capullo de mierda que quiere ponerle los cuernos a su pareja con cualquier tía en un bar, pero funciona al revés: ella levanta las defensas. Ya no te ve peligroso. Te dice que si quieres te puedes sentar con ella mientras espera. Y te sientas. Habláis de lo que hacéis en la vida, de lo que estudiáis, de lo que queréis ser en el futuro. Piensas que en un futuro se la quieres presentar a tus padres, pedir su mano con algún anillo de la familia, y hacer que tenga contigo una manada de críos que sean atletas inteligentes tan guapos como los dos. Pero eso no se lo dices, porque sería de locos. Porque no quieres espantar a una chica que, aunque te supera en inteligencia con creces, no tiene la necesidad de hacerte de menos como lo hacen otros. Por eso piensas en qué sería lo que diría Tyler antes de levantarse para irse. Y se lo dices:

\- Es una pena que tú no estés en un buen momento. Y que yo tenga novia. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Erica.

* * *

 **Erica**

La vida no es como el cine. Disney te ha educado casi más que tus propios padres para creer en que la belleza está en interior. Las películas de adolescentes, tanto las inteligentes como las estúpidas, siempre juntan a la jefa de animadoras con el capitán del equipo de rugby. Y a la chica responsable con el empollón, el _geek_ , o el rebelde. El cine te graba a fuego que el capitán del equipo de rugby, por muy guapo que sea, siempre es un poco cortito y en el fondo no te interesa. No si tienes más cabeza que la jefa de animadoras. Que lo que te interesa es alguien con un poco más de cerebro. Que estaría mal conformarse con lo otro. Que no es tu destino porque puedes aspirar a más.

La vida le da una paliza al cine en cuanto se da la vuelta.

Tu empollón no era un _Indiana Jones_ de biblioteca, era un asexual que prefería pasarse la vida entre libros a quedar contigo. Al principio lo entendías. Tú también estudias, para eso has venido a la universidad. Tú también te estás labrando un futuro a golpe de codos, y admiras que él haga lo propio. Es normal que su futuro esté por delante de lo que estáis empezando ahora. Pero no es normal que **todo** esté por delante de lo que estáis empezando ahora. Él prefería sacar unas décimas más a estar contigo esa tarde que lo necesitaste, así que tú acabaste prefiriendo pasar el resto de las tardes con tus novelas en vez de con él. Al fin y al cabo, el _señor Darcy_ te ponía más. Fin del primer romance con belleza en el interior.

Tu _geek_ no era un _David_ jugando con un _Joshua_ , era un absoluto y completo gilipollas. Pensaste que era adorable. Ya sabes: un poco tímido, un poco asocial, un poco misterioso, bastante mono, demasiado brillante. Luego empezó a hablar y te hizo descartar de un plumazo lo de tímido y misterioso. Seguía siendo un asocial más guapo y brillante que la media, pero era un bocazas. Estaba obsesionado con los _final clubs_ hasta límites insospechados. Y no te terminaba de cuadrar la imagen que tenía de las mujeres en general, amén del hecho de que no parase de mencionar a su meteorológico amigo en cualquier conversación. Si no hubieras acabado harta de él, le habrías presentado a tu ex-empollón para que se hicieran novios. La pareja perfecta: mientras el uno estudia, el otro recompila kernels. Fin del segundo romance que no llegó ni a comenzar.

Tu rebelde, aunque no fuera tan atractivo ni tan pintas como _John Bender_ , parecía perfecto casi en todo: estudiaba literatura inglesa, te llevaba a exposiciones alternativas, veía películas europeas… el tipo de cosas que no son demasiado habituales. Aunque es cierto que ya empezabas a notar que necesitabas hablar también de _best sellers_ de vez en cuando, de ver arte que no fuera moderno, y de ir al cine a ver una de explosiones y palomitas, lo hubieras podido soportar sin problemas de no ser porque te enteras de que el tío está manteniendo no una, ni dos, sino otras cuatro relaciones al mismo tiempo. Ese tipo de cosas tampoco son demasiado habituales. No es un drama porque apenas llevas un mes con él, pero es un golpe al ego. La chica responsable le da una oportunidad al rebelde bohemio no demasiado guapo para llevarse la sorpresa de que el rebelde bohemio le da oportunidades a otras muchas, todas bastante guapas por cierto, por aquello de rentabilizar el tiempo. Y sí, es verdad que en ningún momento habéis hablado explícitamente de exclusividad, pero eso es algo que a partir de cierto punto, si no se dice lo contrario, se da por hecho. Obviamente se ve que no todo el mundo piensa igual. Si no te hubiera roto el corazón hasta se lo habrías presentado por separado al empollón y al _geek_ para que también los tuviera a ellos multiplexados en el tiempo y en el espacio. Fin del tercer romance universitario hasta la fecha.

Inicio de desear pasarte el resto de años de universidad como una monja de clausura.

Y justo cuando te has decidido a recluirte en tu habitación-convento aparece un tío que podría ser el príncipe encubierto de cualquier comedia romántica: alto, rubio, guapo. Ojos arrebatadores. Un tío al que Brad Pitt o River Phoenix podrían interpretar en el cine. Por el que hasta Paul Newman y Robert Redford se pelearían para encarnarle. Un Steve McQueen dulcificado. Un Chris Pine más masculino de lo habitual. Un James Dean que hubiera conocido la felicidad. Un Alain Delon dispuesto a teñirse el pelo. Cualquiera de ellos con las alzas suficientes para hacerles parecer jugadores de baloncesto. El tipo de tío que podría tener todo lo malo de los anteriores romances juntos. Salvo, y estás segura de ello, la asexualidad del número uno. El tipo de tío que te llevas diciendo desde pequeña que no es para ti, porque tú buscas belleza más allá del exterior. El tipo de tío que criticarías como novio de tus amigas. El tipo de tío que no es capitán del equipo de rugby porque ya se dedica al remo en serio (y en ese momento aguantas una carcajada al recordar cierta conversación con el romance número dos). El tipo de tío que te dice de antemano que tiene novia, y que sabes que también podría tenerlas más a pares que el romance número tres si quisiera. El tipo de tío que no tiene mucho tiempo para dedicarte porque se pasa la vida entre entrenamientos, estudios y fiestas de un _final club_ en el que ya ha entrado. Eso también te fastidia, los malditos _final clubs_ de nuevo, con sus estúpidas reglas acerca de quién entra y quién no: tíos ricos, tíos inteligentes, tíos de buena familia… tíos, tíos, tíos, una y otra vez, mujeres vetadas. Y no un _final club_ cualquiera, él era el tipo de tío que había entrado en… ¿cómo lo llamaban? el _Skulls and Bones_ de Harvard. Hasta en eso las películas de tu adolescencia te gritan que no te acerques: mira cómo acaban las chicas de los _Skulls._

Pero en ese momento te dices que a pesar de llevar toda la vida haciendo lo que el cine te ha dicho, nada ha acabado con un bonito _The End_. Que igual ya va siendo hora de probar lo contrario, más que nada porque no te le sacas de la cabeza. De probar a ese _capitán-del-equipo-de-rugby-medio-Skull_ con poco tiempo y quizás menos luces, pero apariencia realmente soberbia. Aunque sólo sea por variar. Al menos ya sabes que la belleza exterior la tiene. Si hay algo más, bienvenido sea el valor añadido. Así que haces por volver a coincidir con él volviendo a ir a la cafetería en la que te le encontraste hasta que te le vuelves a cruzar. Y entonces le echas un par de ovarios, como se los echarían Katharine Hepburn, Meg Ryan y Grace Kelly. Le dejas cristalino que ya has pasado tu duelo de amor. Y le dices:

\- Es una pena que sigas teniendo novia, Cameron.

* * *

 **Tyler**

La gente no tiene ni puta idea de lo que es tener un hermano gemelo. Los hay idiotas que piensan que somos iguales en todo porque somos iguales por fuera. Los hay con complejo de psicólogos que piensan que somos opuestos, que así conseguimos diferenciarnos desde pequeños porque, según ellos, ésa sería la única manera de que cada uno encontrase su propia identidad. Los hay retorcidos que piensan que nos pasamos la vida follando juntos. Y ninguno acierta del todo, aunque es triste comprobar una vez más que los salidos siempre se acercan más a la realidad que los imbéciles o los listillos de mierda.

Un gemelo es como un hermano pero a la enésima potencia. Le quieres y le odias. Porque es como tú. Porque es muy distinto a ti. Le necesitas pero no le soportas. Como cualquier familiar, pero a gran escala. Siempre sabes cuando algo va bien y, definitivamente, siempre sabes cuando algo va mal.

Cameron es el espíritu de la embarcación, tú eres el músculo. Cameron es el poeta y tú eres el práctico. Cameron mira por la ventana mientras tú ordenas camisetas. Cameron está melancólico así que tú le sueltas, con tu habitual tacto:

\- ¿Qué cojones te pasa ahora?

Cameron te habla de una chica. Una chica _especial_. Tú sabes que las chicas son todo lo especiales que tú quieras que seas. Y pensabas que Cameron también lo sabía. Cameron divaga sobre ella: que no es como _sus_ novias, que es _mejor_ que sus novias, que es lo mejor que ha visto nunca. Cameron es como un quinceañero. Tú eres como un treintañero. Sabes que Cameron es capaz de tirarse meses torturándose con un tema como ése, porque conoces todo lo que Cameron ha sido y conoces todo lo que Cameron es capaz de ser. Sabes que le acabará descentrando del remo, de los estudios, y de ese temilla de la web. Sabes que si Cameron se descentra, tú te descentras. Porque sois un equipo. Porque sois uno. Sabes que le toca coger el toro por los cuernos una vez más.

\- A la próxima cita voy yo.

Cameron dice que esta vez es diferente, que esta vez quiere guardarlo para él. Los soñadores a veces golpean más fuerte que los boxeadores. La mera idea de Cameron guardando algo para él te hace daño. Y sabes que os hará daño a los dos a la larga. Así que devuelves el derechazo.

\- Si no compartiésemos mujeres todavía seguirías siendo virgen.

Así que a la siguiente vas tú. Aceleras en horas lo que tu hermano no ha hecho en días. Sonríes más que nunca. Eres un maldito anuncio de Colgate con patas. Actúas más adorable que nunca. Eres más achuchable que un puto osito de Harrods. Besas mejor que nunca. Eres el mejor repaso que le han dado a esa tía en muchos años. Haces que la cama de su cuarto tiemble más que nunca. Eres por unas horas un actor porno en vez de un remero. Y le das la razón a Cameron en que esa tía es diferente porque además de guapa y lista, bajo esa apariencia de mojigata de ciudad pequeña tiene el hambre de una furcia que podría follarse a Harvard entero.

\- Ya está. Es tuya. Avísame si me vuelves a necesitar. Y aunque no me necesites, déjamela de vez en cuando.

Cameron el elegante te pone mala cara, pero sabes que él sabe que todo eso era necesario. Y sabes que te la va a dejar de vez en cuando. Como siempre. Como todas.

\- Por cierto… ¿sabes quién es?

Cameron el poeta te pone cara de que claro que sabe quién es: es la princesa de sus vidas, es la respuesta a todas sus oraciones, es su dama y su fulana, dos en una, perfecta para ellos.

\- Es la tía por la que el gilipollas de Zuckerberg montó el _FaceMash_ ése. Le dejó tirado como a una colilla. ¡Ésa es nuestra chica!

Cameron el estudiante te pone cara de lamentar no haber hecho los deberes.

\- Estoy por registrarme en el puto _Facebook_ y mandarle un mensaje a ese cabrón para decirle que nos la estamos tirando y que no sabe lo que se ha perdido.

Cameron el caballero te pone cara de que ni de coña se te ocurra hacer eso.

\- Tienes razón. No vamos a darle el gustazo de un usuario más. Y además esto lo tengo que disfrutar en directo.

Cameron el responsable te pone cara de que pares ya y de que no lo jodas todo.

\- Has quedado con ella mañana a las siete en su cuarto. Trata de estar a la altura.

Cameron el telonero te pone cara de _“que te jodan”_.

Cameron está adorable cuando pone caras de insultos que casi nunca verbaliza porque tiene la boca mejor educada que tú, al menos para hablar. Más adorable que tú cuando tratas de ser un peluche de Harrods. Tan adorable que casi te dan ganas de follártele allí mismo, ahora mismo, sin mujeres de por medio. Así que te acercas y le sobeteas un poco los hombros aunque él haga por apartarte. Sabes que estas cosas no serían tan agradables si él no se resistiese tanto. Le sonríes. Y le dices al oído:

\- Ni se te ocurra pajearte de aquí a mañana. Voy a saber si te tocas, hermanito.

Cameron el cabreado te pone cara de querer pegarte. De verdad, no sólo con palabras. Y casi lo estás deseando. Casi más que lo de follártele ahí mismo. Porque hace mucho que no os zurráis en condiciones, quizás desde que erais un par de críos, quizás desde que Cameron el maduro decidió que ya estabais mayores para esas cosas. Porque quieres saber quién de los dos ganaría ahora. Quieres verle descontrolarse. Quieres volver a ver desatada a esa fiera que guarda bajo su armadura de caballero andante porque de vez en cuando la echas de menos. Así que añades:

\- Va a dejarte seco. Te lo aseguro. Tenías razón: sí que es _especial_ nuestra princesita, sí.

* * *

 **Cameron**

Siempre cuesta un poco llegar tras Tyler. Sabes que no podrías llegar nunca si él no lo hiciera antes, siempre te ha faltado arrojo. Pero también sabes que él ha estado ahí antes, y eso te reconforta tanto como te fastidia.

Ella te abre. Está sola en el cuarto. Y radiante. Tiene ese aura de felicidad angelical que se les pone a las tías cuando después de mucho tiempo, quizás de toda una vida, han vuelto a tener buen sexo.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Qué me hiciste ayer? Todavía estoy temblando.

Ése es el tipo de comentarios que definitivamente no ayudan a tu ánimo. Es el tipo de miradas que te hacen ponerte más nervioso porque en estos momentos siempre sientes pánico escénico, siempre dudas de si efectivamente podrás estar a la altura de Tyler en la cama.

Sabes cómo es él. Lo has visto. Sabes lo que hace. Lo has sentido.

Los dos habéis nacido para ser remeros. Y los dos tenéis un par de magníficas lenguas gemelas. Tú la usas maravillosamente para la palabra. Tyler la usa maravillosamente para cualquier cosa que no implique hablar. Lo sabes porque has visto en directo la mirada de sus novias bajo los efectos de esa lengua. Y la de las tuyas. Y la tuya propia, un par de veces, de refilón en algún espejo indiscreto de mesilla. Es condenadamente bueno con los dedos y con la polla. Pero tiene una lengua prodigiosa. Con la lengua es un ángel. Y un maldito diablo.

Sabes que al final todo irá bien mientras la besas y notas que te tiene más ganas que nunca, que te arrastra hacia dentro. Al final siempre todo va bien. Tyler es el iniciador, como en las regatas, pero tú eres el que es capaz de mantener la carrera, el corredor de fondo. Tyler se vendría abajo sin tu constancia y tu aguante cuando remáis juntos. Tyler no sería capaz de conseguir mantener una relación de pareja si tú no estuvieras por allí de vez en cuando. Porque también es necesario utilizar la lengua para hablar, para fascinar desde la palabra, para hacerle el amor a las orejas de esas chicas además de comerte sus coños.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así?

La miras así porque es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida. Y se lo dices. Y si esto fueran dibujos animados, podrías ver que salen chispitas de sus ojos. Porque es preciosa. Y se lo dices. Y ella hasta se ruboriza un poco. Porque además de bonita por fuera también tiene un cerebro hermoso, ordenado, correcto, con lo mejor de los hombres y de las mujeres. Y se lo dices. Y ella se lanza a morderte los labios, casi hasta hacerte un poco de daño, para que te quede claro lo mucho que le ha gustado que le digas que sus neuronas son lo mejor de los dos mundos. Porque además de hermosa e inteligente, tiene corazón. Y se lo dices. Y ella se desabrocha su blusa y obliga a tus manos a quitarle ese sujetador, para que puedas notar cómo late bajo esos pechos pequeños pero desafiantes. Porque además de lista, guapa y buena persona, te estás enamorando de lo que de verdad la hace estar así de viva, de su alma. Y se lo dices. Y ella te arranca la ropa para encontrar la tuya, de una forma tan brusca que de primeras no parecería ir acorde con ella. Te echa sobre su cama, esa cama que Tyler ya ha probado. Se pone sobre ti, te guía con la mano, te hace entrar en esas paredes de carne en las que Tyler ya ha entrado antes. Suaves. Húmedas. Estrechas. Calientes como si estuviera ardiendo de fiebre. Se mueve encima de ti, con los ojos cerrados. Tiene cara de niña inocente pero sabe montar como una amazona. Sabes que es perfecta para ti. Sabes que es perfecta para vosotros. Porque es como si ella también tuviera dos lados, dos gemelas por dentro, y las fuera alternando según le es necesario en cada momento.

Estar dentro de ella, moviéndose así, como una virgen, como una puta, y pensar en lo perfecta que es para Tyler y para ti no es lo más adecuado para evitar correrte antes de lo debido, así que buscas otra cosa con la que distraer tu cerebro. Te acuerdas de lo de _FaceMash_ y ese friqui de los rizos, y te agarras a ello como a un clavo ardiendo. Tú nos quitas la web, yo te uso mentalmente como retardador personal. Porque eres todo lo contrario a lo que mi hermano es, que es lo único que me llama la atención en los hombres. Porque eres todo lo contrario a lo que yo soy. Porque cada vez que necesite aguantar un par de minutos más, voy a visualizarte en chanclas llevando calcetines.

La notas temblar. Estremecerse. Abandonarse. Así que es el momento de parar de pensar en las chanclas de Mark Zuckerberg y correrte tú también. Ha sido perfecto. Ha sido perfecto. Ha sido perfecto. Erica se medio tumba sobre ti. Apenas pesa. Pesa menos que tu ahora ya última ex-novia. Es ligera, pero dura. No para de besarte en el pecho. Frágil, pero elástica. No deja de mirarte agradecida. Y entonces le dices algo para lo que quizás deberías haber esperado algunas semanas más, algo con lo que siempre hay que tener cuidado en el calor del momento.

\- Te quiero.

* * *

 **Erica**

Todo es perfecto hasta que deja de serlo. Tu empollón lo era hasta que te diste cuenta de que prefería tocar el cuero de los libros a la piel de las personas. Tu _geek_ lo era hasta que abrió la boca. Tu rebelde lo era hasta que te enteraste de que lo vuestro no era exactamente lo que te pensabas que era. Como ahora.

Un día quedas con una amiga, después de varias semanas de incluso estarte saltando clases para poder estar más minutos con tu príncipe azul de obscena carne y hueso, de no quedar con nadie más que con él, incluso cuando él no está. Ese día quedas con tu amiga y le tienes que acabar contando que sí, que hay alguien. No lo puedes ocultar, lo llevas escrito en la frente. Y en la sonrisa. Le confiesas quien es, aunque todavía no se lo hayas contado a nadie. Y ella te lo paga, sin saberlo, sin quererlo, con una hostia con la mano abierta en toda la boca.

\- ¡No me digas! ¡Winklevoss! Uno de los fabulosos Winklevoss.

Y tu cerebro no procesa bien lo que te están diciendo. ¿Cómo que _“uno de los”_?

\- ¿Tyler o Cameron? No, no me lo digas. Cameron, seguro. Te pega Cameron.

Y tu corazón no lleva bien el no saber quién es Tyler porque no has oído ese nombre en la vida.

\- Chica, es un partidazo.

Sí, lo es. Pero tu corazón y cerebro se están preguntando por qué demonios Cameron nunca te ha dicho que tiene un hermano. Gemelo. Y de repente ellos empiezan a tejer los detalles, esos detalles en los que nunca te habías parado a pensar antes: que nunca te lleva a su cuarto, ni a su club, ni a sus entrenamientos en el río. Quizás es algo que va más allá de la simple precaución inicial de no presentarte a los amigos y la familia hasta que no estás seguro de eso vaya a salir adelante, como te pasa a ti. Así que cuando le vuelves a tener en tu cuarto no le recibes con besos sino con preguntas.

\- ¿Por qué no me has dicho nunca que tenías un hermano?

Le notas ligeramente inquieto. Te dice que no le gusta ponerse a hablar de su hermano cuando está contigo. Y que además pensaba que ya lo sabías. Todo el mundo en la universidad lo sabe. Son casi famosos. Todo el mundo menos tú, claro. Como lo de esas relaciones a cinco bandas.

\- Quiero conocerle.

Él te dice que de acuerdo, que puede arreglarlo, que verá cuando Tyler está libre y os organizará un café para que os conozcáis, si es eso lo que quieres.

\- No, lo que quiero es que estéis los dos.

Y tu corazón y tu cerebro siguen tejiendo a toda velocidad porque has visto en sus ojos que la idea de quedar los tres juntos no le hace maldita la gracia.

* * *

 **Tyler**

Esa putita se ha empeñado en que quedéis los tres juntos, como gente corriente, a tomar un café. Cameron, que sigue siendo todo un caballero, ha organizado una cena en el mejor restaurante cercano al campus. Se suponía que esta historia no iba de esto, nunca estáis los dos juntos si no es con novias con las que ya lleváis tiempo. Con novias que ya saben, o al menos sospechan, que de vez en cuando intercambiáis los papeles. Con novias a las que les da lo mismo que lo hagáis. Con novias que hasta se ponen cachondas cuando les propones por primera vez unas dobles parejas. No iba de esto. Y tampoco va de irla presentando ya en familia, eso seguro. Así que mientras Cameron se pasa la espera eligiendo el vino, para que ya esté listo y respiradito cuando ella llegue, tú te la pasas imaginando con qué os va a salir esa chica, pensando en si os va a montar un pollo, pensando en si de verdad merece la pena aunque sea tan buena en el catre.

Esa putita llega. Bien vestida. No excesiva, pero acorde para la ocasión. El camarero le aparta la silla. Ella se sienta y os saluda. Su rostro está en blanco. Sea lo que sea lo está reprimiendo mejor que cualquier otra persona que conozcas. Cameron os presenta. Tú extiendes tu mano.

\- Encantado, Erica. Cameron me ha hablado mucho y muy bien de ti.

\- Pues tiene gracia, porque a ti nunca te ha mencionado.

Cameron desvía la mirada todo el rato. Así que tú sonríes. Por los dos. Por todos. A él. A ella. Al maldito camarero. Con tu perfecta sonrisa Colgate. Y le das un pequeño codazo a tu hermano.

\- Cameron a veces peca de inseguro. Tendría miedo de que intentara robarte. Y viéndote debo admitir que no es para menos.

Ves al camarero servir vino en la copa de ella, la única que quedaba vacía. La ves hacerle un gesto para que pare, darle las gracias, y decir, mirándoos a los dos:

\- No quiero mucho vino. Quiero estar sobria.

Cameron sigue removiéndose en su asiento. Está hecho un manojo de nervios. Tu sonrisa se va pareciendo cada vez más a la de un tiburón en vez de a la de un anuncio de dentífricos. Es tu respuesta física inevitable a que notas que ella va a saltar de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Pero de qué coños va esto? ¿De qué coños vais los dos? – mira a tu hermano – ¿Va del gemelo bueno que enamora a la chica con caricias y palabras bonitas para que luego venga el gemelo malo a follársela también?

Está hablando demasiado alto. Es porque aunque es bonita y sabe vestir bastante bien, en el fondo no deja de ser un poco pueblerina, de ésas con las que hay que tener cuidado cuando las sacas a cenar, de ésas que levantan la voz y todo el mundo se entera de tus intimidades. Así que lo adecuado sería pedirle que se calmara, que bajara el tono, que estuviera tranquila. Pero no eres es el gemelo adecuado. No eres el gemelo tranquilo. No eres el gemelo que pide las cosas por favor. Eres el gemelo que en el fondo quiere acabar con todo esto ya porque a Cameron le está trastornando un poco.

\- En realidad fue el gemelo malo el primero que te echó un polvo, querida – y la ve mover la mirada hacia él, llena de rabia – Un buen polvo, si mal no recuerdo. Sabe el cielo que necesitabas que te lo echaran. Y que tenía que ser yo antes. Cameron es buen chico. ¿Verdad? – y le coges a tu hermano de la mejilla - Cameron folla bien. Cameron folla dulce. Pero de primeras necesitabas algo más… ¿cómo dijiste? – la notas estarse poniendo roja - ¿Salvaje? No. No. Mmmm. No era eso.

\- Tyler, por favor – te pide tu hermano.

\- Animal. Eso era. Animal. – repites, chasqueando los dedos - Y de vez en cuando lo sigues necesitando… ¿verdad, Erica? Seguro que sabes qué veces he sido yo y cuáles mi hermanito – la notas irse poniendo casi del color del vino - ¿Lo sabes, Erica?

\- De todas las cosas que me han podido pasar en la vida sois lo peor, con diferencia.

La notas hacer un ademán de levantarse. Tu hermano la para cogiéndole de la mano. Le oyes decirle que la quiere, que no se vaya, que se lo puede explicar. Cameron, el orador. Cameron, el enamorado. Cameron, el poeta. Claro que se lo podría explicar, si ella le diese unos minutos, si no estuviera tan cabreada. Pero lo está. Se suelta de él y acaba echándole el vino a la cara. Ah. Una pena de camisa, Cameron. Era de las buenas. Esas manchas van a tardar en salir. Y tú estás taaan poco acostumbrado.

\- Me dais asco – casi escupe antes de irse.

Sabes que tu hermano está empezando a lloriquear. Le dices que todas son la misma puta con distintos agujeros, pero sólo consigues ponerle peor. Cameron es como una cría enamorada. Tiene el cuerpo de un hombre de dos metros de altura, pero alma de cría. Con el corazoncito roto. Eso hasta te parte un poco el tuyo.

Estáis dando más el espectáculo de lo que ella ya lo ha hecho.

Maldita puta. Las siguientes las eliges tú, eso seguro.

* * *

 **Cameron**

Sabes que se lo tenías que haber contado todo en el momento en el que abandona la mesa. Pero también sabes que no hubieras sido capaz de hacerlo nunca. La gente no hace este tipo de cosas. Y si las hace, no las cuenta. Como vosotros. O se cuentan cuando ya ha pasado un tiempo, cuando hay más confianza. No puedes decirle a la tía de tu vida, con la que apenas llevas tiempo saliendo, que te la vas a turnar con tu hermano porque eso es lo que hacéis siempre. No puedes explicarle de una manera sencilla que no es por vicio, ni por malicia, que es porque así es como funcionan las cosas, desde siempre, desde que te alcanza la memoria. Así es como funcionáis vosotros. Así es como funcionas.

Y como no se lo has contado en su momento se lo intentas explicar después. En directo. Por teléfono. Por _email_. Incluso por carta, a la antigua. Y dándole el coñazo a sus amigas. Pero ella gira la cara. Corta las llamadas. No responde a tus palabras ni digital ni manualmente. No escucha lo que sus amigas le dicen, si es que le dicen algo. Tienes más posibilidades de follarte a todas esas amigas suyas que de volver con ella. Así que cada vez que cambia de dirección para no encontrarse contigo te tomas una copa. Cada vez que corta una llamada te tomas una copa. Cada vez que actualizas el correo y ves que no hay nada suyo estás un paso más cerca de comprender a ese jodido retardador en chanclas con calcetines porque también tienes ganas de armarla, de gritarle al mundo lo odiosa que es por no quererte. Entiendes a cada hombre de este planeta al que ella ha rechazado. No comprendes que tu hermano no sienta lo mismo, o que no te lo reconozca.

Tyler quiere ponerse a estudiar contigo, pero tú estás borracho. Tyler quiere ir a entrenar un poco más temprano, pero tú tienes resaca. Tyler trae a dos gemelas pelirrojas al cuarto para pasar una noche doblemente divertida, pero tú les dejas solos porque sales otra vez más a buscarla. Tyler te dice que esto tiene que acabarse ya, pero no se acaba.

Eres una víctima más del huracán Erica. Te ha dejado sin nada. No hay remos, ni horas de estudio, ni pelirrojas suficientes en el mundo que llenen ese hueco. Y te tomas otra copa.

 

* * *

 **Erica**

Cuando le ves sabes que no es él, sabes que es Tyler. Una vez que te han abierto los ojos no es tan difícil distinguirles. Puedes echar la vista atrás y saber en qué momentos estuviste con uno y con el otro. Puedes volver a verles, incluso por separado, y saber con seguridad quién es quién. Es como lo de los regalos de Navidad o un truco de magia: una vez que _sabes_ , una vez que _lo ves_ , no hay vuelta atrás. Todo está claro. Todo encaja. No puedes autoengañarte aunque quieras.

\- Tienes que volver con mi hermano – te dice.

Te resulta hasta cómico que el gemelo malo esté a la puerta de tu cuarto rogándote que vuelvas con el gemelo bueno porque está hecho una mierda. Te resulta hasta grotesco que ese maldito degenerado te hable de amor y de sentimientos, después de lo que te han hecho, después de lo que él te ha dicho. Te resulta hasta patético que esté intentando conseguirle una chica a Cameron como harían unos quinceañeros en una discoteca.

\- Él te quiere. Tú le quieres. Yo puedo quedarme fuera de todo esto si lo prefieres.

Te lo dice con esa maldita sonrisa. Es como la de Cameron pero con un tinte agresivo, con un tinte malvado, como si se estuviera cachondeando de ti, como si te estuviera diciendo que sabe que no es eso lo que prefieres. Así que aunque nunca te has pegado con nadie en tu vida, le das un bofetón, como en las películas. Y una vez más el cine no es demasiado realista porque no suele enseñar que luego la mano también te duele a ti tanto o más que el guantazo a él.

Tyler se está riendo. De ti. De tu mano. De tus intentos de hacerle daño físico. Y antes de que te des cuenta o puedas decirle algo más te ha puesto contra la puerta y te está comiendo la boca. No quieres responderle, no deberías responderle, pero sabes que lo has hecho durante unos segundos.

Cuando consigues apartarle le gritas que no y le vuelves a cruzar la cara. Él vuelve a reír. Te sientes como un cachorro de león intentando pegar al jefe de la manada con una pata de peluche. Y te arrepientes de haberle dicho que no. Rezas durante unos segundos para que, como él no es como su hermano, entienda que ésta es una de esas pocas excepciones en las que una mujer como tú dice que no queriendo decir sí. No sabes si es porque lo ha entendido o porque es uno de esos tíos a los que les da exactamente igual todo lo que les digas, pero vuelve a empotrar su lengua en tu boca y tu espalda contra la puerta. Y todo te da lo mismo: que a él le dé igual que le hayas dicho que no y que os pueda ver cualquiera. Lo único que te importa en ese momento es volver a tenerle entre las piernas. Y a su hermano en tu vida.

Él para un momento. No quieres que pare. No quieres que pare nunca.

\- Abre esta puerta o la echo abajo.

Y te pones más cachonda todavía porque sabes que podría hacerlo.

* * *

 **Tyler**

Todo sale mejor de lo esperado con esa maldita chavala. Ves sus manos temblar porque no atinan con la llave. Sabes que lo está deseando incluso más que tú. Sabes que sus bajos le tienen que estar latiendo todavía más deprisa que el corazón. Consigue abrir la puerta. Entráis. Y tú la cierras de un golpe y la vuelves a poner contra ella. Es un numerito totalmente estudiado, ensayado muchas veces, pero ella no se da cuenta porque no se lo deben de haber hecho nunca. No deja de mirar su cama, pero sabes que lo que ahora quiere de verdad, que lo que ahora necesita, es otra cosa. Y aunque a ti nunca te ha gustado demasiado lo de follar de pie porque sientes menos, porque estás más pendiente de tener todo más controlado, lo haces, porque es lo que está necesitando que le hagan.

Así que le arrancas las bragas, te bajas los pantalones, la alzas, y te pones a ello. Estás prácticamente seguro de que nunca le han hecho algo así porque se mueve como con miedo de caerse y no sabe muy bien qué hacer con las piernas. Pero da igual. Sólo te preocupas de tenerla bien sujeta contra esa puerta y de entrar una y otra vez en ella, todo lo brusco que puedes, porque es lo que quiere, es lo que necesita para rendirse. Ella acaba antes que nunca y tú también. Pone sus pies de nuevo en suelo firme. Te retira la cara cuando intentas volver a echarle la lengua. Vale. Está bien. Tú no has venido aquí a hacer amigos. Has venido aquí a recordarle lo que se pierde cuando no está con vosotros. Lo que está claro que echa de menos y no quiere volver a perderse nunca. Has venido aquí a oírle lo que por fin dice.

\- Está bien. Volveré con tu hermano.

Bandera blanca. La putita responsable se ha rendido finalmente. Siempre sois capaces de hacerlo, de una u otra manera. Da igual que te diga que sólo Cameron, que esto no puede volver a pasar. Lo único que quieres es que Cameron vuelva a estar bien, que deje de ser un alcohólico de manual y que retome los entrenamientos como dios manda. Y además sabes que en el fondo, al final, eso que dice no será verdad. Pero si de momento es lo que necesita decirse a sí misma, y si de momento es lo que necesita de él que haga, está bien. Todo está bien.

Cameron te lo agradece. Cameron te pregunta cómo lo has hecho y tú le sonríes, le esbozas la situación pero le ahorras ciertos detalles porque sabes que está demasiado implicado con esta tía. Cameron hasta te regala una mamada de buenas noches de lo feliz que está. Y hacía mucho, pero **mucho** tiempo, que no le salía algo así de forma natural, que no salía de él.

Cuando termina le dices que ella no quiere volver a verte, pero que tú necesitas seguir compartiendo eso de alguna manera, como siempre. Tú sí necesitas todos los detalles. Y Cameron te dice que por supuesto, que no hay problema.

Primero lo hace de palabra y al principio te basta. Luego le confiesas que necesitas algo más, algo más físico. Y Cameron se empieza a lamentar porque no quiere volver a joder las cosas. Pero al final también accede.

* * *

 **Cameron**

Una vez más sientes miedo de perderla. La ves con la cámara en las manos y sabes que tienes que explicarle todo deprisa, antes incluso de que empiece a preguntar, para que no te vuelva a pasar como antes, para que no te destroce de nuevo, para que no te eche nada en la camisa porque como diría Tyler _“coño, que es buena”_.

\- Te lo tenía que haber dicho. No, antes de que lo preguntes no es para colgarlo en ningún sitio ni para enseñárselo a la gente. Es para Tyler. Yo… Nosotros… Es así, lo siento, te lo tenía que haber dicho.

La ves poner mala cara pero distinta de aquella vez. Es como si empezara a comprenderte. A comprenderos.

\- ¿Lo… necesita?

\- Lo necesita.

\- ¿No hacéis nunca nada que…? No me refiero a nada erótico, en general, que no…

\- No. No hacemos nunca nada que no vaya a saber el otro – la ves guiñar un poco los ojos – Funciona así. Siempre ha funcionado así.

Te dice que no le gusta eso. Te dice que no le gustan las grabaciones. Y que es un poco insano. Le explicas que las borras cada vez que las ve, que grabas de nuevo encima. Y que no lo ves insano porque para ti eso siempre ha sido normal. No lo de grabar, pero sí lo de compartirlo. Te dice que le da lo mismo, que le sigue sin gustar. Que puestos a eso preferiría hasta que mirase. Que no se va a sentir cómoda haciendo nada si sabe que le estás grabando. Le preguntas si no le pasaría lo mismo si sabe que la están viendo en directo. Y te dice que puede, pero que al menos no queda constancia.

\- Para mí no sería nuevo que me mire. Tú decides.

Y como al fin y al cabo para ella tampoco te dice que si de verdad tiene que ser de alguna manera, que sí, que lo prefiere así.

* * *

 **Erica**

Una vez más la vida no es nunca del todo como en el cine. El cuarto de Cameron no es como un estudio de grabación. No hay ningún armarito cuco en una esquina, lleno de rendijas, en el que Tyler se pueda esconder para miraros desde allí. Esto no es una de Lynch. Esto es una de no saber qué hacer porque tenéis a Tyler bajo la cama, esperando. Es como una obra de teatro del colegio, no sabes si tienes que saludarle antes o sólo pasar a recibir los aplausos al final en el caso de que le llegue a gustar. Esto es ridículo y no sabes por qué demonios estás accediendo a todo ello. O sí lo sabes, pero no tienes del todo claro que te compense.

Cameron te ha criticado muchas veces que no seas abierta de mente, que no lo eres tanto como pareces, como te parece a ti de ti misma, pero joder, es que estas cosas necesitan un cambio radical de cerebro.

Cameron empieza a besarte, suave, como siempre, pero te cuesta seguirle. Te tumba hacia atrás, pero estás rígida. No te lo dice pero sabes que eres lo más parecido a una muñeca hinchable que habrá visto nunca.

\- Tranquila.

Le es fácil decirlo, lleva haciéndolo toda su vida. Habría que ver cómo de tranquilo estaría si le pidieras follar con tu padre mirando. O con tu padrino. O con tu vecino. Habría que verte a ti también, por supuesto, pero habría que ver dónde iba a parar su tranquilidad en ese contexto.

Cameron intenta tranquilizarte haciendo lo mejor que sabe hacer: follar dulce, como diría Tyler. Entra y sale con cariño, como si te estuviera regalando un ramo de flores o cogiendo de la mano, pero te da lo mismo. Tiene cuidado de no dejar caer demasiado su peso sobre ti, pero te da igual. Te intenta mover por si prefieres estar arriba pero hoy no lo prefieres, hoy quieres que todo termine y ya está. Y al final, tras un buen rato de aguantar, él termina. Es la primera vez que Cameron se corre antes que tú. Lo has sentido todo de una manera tan artificial y tan mecánica que si te pidieran que lo describieras sonarías como un robot, o como esas esposas que “dejan hacer” a sus maridos para que se callen pero que están pensando durante todo el rato que ya toca volver a pintar las paredes. Ha sido lo que para mucha gente es normal pero que tú nunca hubieras creído que pasaría con él… con ellos. Ha sido un asco. Cameron lo sabe. E intuyes que Tyler también porque no le oyes, no le notas hacer nada. Tyler debe ser ese espectador que ha ido a ver una película con un reparto brillante y que ha salido pensando que aunque no era basura era tremendamente fallida, era decepcionante. Nunca ganarás la copa Volpi. Los fabulosos Winklevoss nunca te entregarán un Oscar.

Cameron intenta arreglarlo haciendo lo siguiente mejor que sabe hacer: suplantar a su hermano. Cameron se mueve hacia abajo y tienes ganas de decirle que pare, que por este día ya ha estado bien, que seguir sólo va a joder más las cosas. Pero empiezas a sentir. Empiezas a dejar de ser un maldito robot y una maruja insatisfecha. Empiezas a pensar en si la lengua que está ahí ahora mismo no será la de Tyler. Así de bien lo está haciendo. Empiezas a dudar de si es Cameron el que está bajo la cama. Empiezas a creer que todavía no les distingues tan bien como te crees y eso, de alguna retorcida manera, te excita casi tanto como esa lengua. Sea el que sea el que está bajo la cama se está dejando oír un poco, sólo la respiración, sólo algún pequeño ruido, sólo como una patita por debajo de la puerta que se está sincronizando con tus gemidos, más tímidos que de costumbre. Eso también te excita de una manera retorcida. Eso ayuda a tu garganta a perder la timidez, a volver a ser la de siempre, al menos la de siempre desde que les conoces.

Enhorabuena, chicos. Una vez más lo habéis conseguido.

Cameron vuelve a subir, a tu lado. Sonríe. Sí, sí que es él. Te besa. Y después le ves bajar la mano fuera de la cama. Te incorporas para ver lo que está haciendo. Está entrelazando los dedos con su hermano. Y de alguna manera retorcida eso es hermoso.

La siguiente vez es bastante mejor. Empieza igual de cutre, por tu culpa, pero acelera deprisa. Cameron vuelve a estar arriba pero tiene la noche menos dulce, y eso hasta te gusta más. Oyes más a Tyler. Y el orden de los orgasmos vuelve a ser el correcto. Cameron siempre es un caballero también en eso: las damas primero.

Cuando se tiende al final sobre ti, con cuidado pero dejándote sentir su peso, vuelve a bajar la mano para encontrarla con la de su hermano. Y esta vez no te incorporas para mirarles sino que añades tu mano en ese cruce. Lo haces de una forma torpe porque casi no alcanzas y te cuesta girar un poco la muñeca, pero Cameron te mira como si le acabases de aceptar una proposición de matrimonio. Y quizás, de alguna retorcida manera, es lo que has hecho.

A la tercera va la vencida, que diría el refrán. Le dices a Cameron que eso no puede continuar así y él pone cara de perrito desolado porque se espera lo peor, porque no te ha dado tiempo a explicarle a qué te refieres, a eso a lo que llevas dándole vueltas demasiadas horas.

\- Si lo vamos a hacer, lo hacemos bien.

Le pides a Tyler que salga de debajo de la cama y él obedece. Te mira con malicia. Mientras le quitas la camisa te dice que se alegra de que por fin le hayas echado cojones a la cosa. Tienes una mano en cada uno de sus pechos. No puedes evitar pensar que son lo que toda mujer querría tener, lo que toda mujer _debería_ tener. Son físicamente perfectos. Bellos, en un sentido clásico, hasta el dolor.

Cambias tus manos hacia la parte baja de sus espaldas y les empujas un poco. Te resulta increíble cómo te entienden, cómo se entienden entre ellos, cómo se sincronizan, cómo avanzan el uno hacia el otro mientras tú sigues empujando porque lo que quieres es verlos juntos. No puedes evitar pensar que les estás obligando al clásico cliché de mierda de los tíos, a la inversa, de juntar las cabecitas de dos niñas para mirar cómo se llenan de babas. Pero ellos no se quejan. Estarán más o menos acostumbrados. Y además hasta dirías que están poniendo especial empeño en lucirse para ti, para que disfrutes siendo la mirona en estos minutos. Supones que si los clichés llegan a serlo es porque funcionan. Al menos a ti te está funcionando. Son como dos animales espléndidos empezando a cortejarse, como dos felinos gigantes. Cameron suave, como siempre, y haciéndose un poco el difícil. Tyler en su habitual pose más agresiva. La vida no es como las pelis románticas. Puede ser mejor. La vida puede ser como un espectacular documental de _National Geographic_.

\- Bueno, vale ya de mariconadas – le oyes decir a Tyler, separándose, terminando de desvestirse deprisa de forma funcional, como si se estuviera cambiando en un gimnasio.

En el fondo te encanta cómo Tyler manda a tomar por saco siempre esos momentos. Y sabes que a Cameron también. Es de lo que va esto. Sin Tyler, Cameron y tú acabaríais con las muelas picadas. Sin Cameron, Tyler y tú acabaríais a hostias hasta que os dejaran de gustar. Sin ti, Cameron y Tyler no podrían estar del todo juntos. Eres una especie de catalizador químico para que ellos reaccionen. Sabes que antes ha habido muchas otras. Solas o a pares. Pero de alguna manera sabes que ninguna les ha funcionado como lo haces tú, como ninguno te ha funcionado a ti como lo hacen ellos. Así que dejas de rayarte pensando en que todos los filmes sobre tríos que conoces acaban mal, o incluso peor, porque sabes que de lo que vosotros vais es de una tríada que se va a esforzar todo lo que pueda en ganar el Hugo y el Nébula este año. Y sonríes recordando novelas que te marcaron de cría, que quizás gracias al hecho de que te marcaron tanto ahora estás aquí. Ves a Cameron como un tierno paternal derecho y a Tyler como un brusco racional izquierdo. Tú eres esa emocional central que siempre ha ido un poco por libre de la gente.

Tyler echa a su hermano sobre la cama. Ambos están empalmadísimos. Tyler te coge en volandas y te pone en la cama también. Es un movimiento tan básico, tan primitivo, que hace que te empieces a mojar. A veces te da rabia que tengan tantas de las cosas que llevas odiando toda la vida en los hombres, pero ésa no es una de estas veces. Tyler te coloca sobre su hermano. Aunque vuestra tríada vaya a ser incapaz de llevarse a la pantalla, tras las pruebas de fotografía de Cameron y tu aprobación del guión, a él le ha entrado complejo de director. Esa pierna por aquí, que nos va a joder el ángulo. Gírate un poco, más, así. Y no es una Nora Ephron, a dios gracias. Ni siquiera es un Verhoeven o un Lyne o un Zalman King, como cabría esperar. Tyler os ha salido todo un Hitchcock, tratándoos como marionetas para conseguir todo lo que tiene en su cabeza, dándole igual lo que tengáis que opinar al respecto. Y es perfecto porque es lo que Cameron y tú necesitáis, porque la iniciativa no es lo suyo y tú eres primeriza en esto. Tyler os ha salido un Coppola en su lado más cabrón que os insulta de vez en cuando para que estéis mejor, gilipollas esto, puta lo otro, para que saquéis lo mejor de vosotros, para que Cameron esta noche mute un poco en él y no folle tan bonito, para que no te pille demasiado por sorpresa que te va a doler aunque haya tratado de prepararte un poco con un par de dedos, para que no te quejes demasiado cuando efectivamente te duele más que cuando perdiste la virginidad juntado con todos los golpes en las espinillas que te has dado en la vida, para que aguantes sin llorar aunque se te encharquen los ojos cuando te está partiendo en dos mientras Cameron no para.

Enhorabuena, Cameron, estás siendo el Tyler de la noche.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Y esto sí que no te lo esperabas, Tyler mutando un poco en Cameron. Le dices que sí, que siga. Porque aunque duele está bien. Está mejor que bien. Está siendo todo lo que tendría que haber sido desde el principio. Como le notas dudar un poco, llevas la mano derecha hasta su cuello mientras te sigues sujetando con la otra a Cameron, y aprietas. Como le sigues notando dudar, decides jugar a su juego y empezar a llamarle de todo hasta que vuelve a hacerte daño, hasta que volvéis a coger el ritmo.

Esta vez no sabes del todo bien quién se ha corrido primero ni quién el último. Ni te importa. Ya buscaréis la sincronización total en las próximas, si es que alguna vez la necesitáis, si es que alguna vez necesitáis algo más que esto. Has sudado más que cuando hacías el test de Cooper en el instituto. Estás segura de que han sudado más que cuando lo dan todo en una regata. Estáis ardiendo. Definitivamente no sois una comedia romántica. Sois un amasijo de pedazos de carne que se aplastan los unos a los otros, pero ninguno sois capaces de apartaros ahora. Sois material masturbatorio para H. R. Giger. Y eso te encanta.

Tyler se mueve un poco por encima de ti. No sabes si se está preparando para repetir en cuanto pueda. Crees que hasta lo deseas por encima del miedo a no poderte mover cuando salgas de esa cama. Se acerca a tu cara. Buscas su boca pero él cuela dos dedos en la tuya y se gira hacia tu oreja, con la respiración todavía un poco entrecortada.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Enhorabuena Tyler, has sido el Cameron de la noche. Acabas de hacerle el amor a mis tímpanos, mi ego y mi cerebro.

* * *

 **Tyler**

Una vez más tienes que darle la razón a tu queridísimo hermanito: esa chica es diferente. No es porque queráis que lo sea. Lo es. Y hace que todo sea diferente con ella, diferente a todo lo que habéis tenido antes.

Sigues llamándola putita de vez en cuando para cabrearla, porque te encanta verla enfadada, porque sabes que es lo que ella espera de vez en cuando del gemelo malo, pero en tu cabeza sólo suena _“princesa”_ todo el rato, y ahora sin ironías. Puedes llegar a ser más cursi que ellos dos juntos, pero no les vas a dar el gustazo de demostrárselo demasiado.

Cameron sigue siendo un poeta que cree que deberíais salir al mundo a proclamar vuestro amor a los cuatro vientos. Cameron debería haber vivido en los 60.

Erica es mucho más precavida y tiene más miedo. Un día te contó que había estado debatiendo con algunos amigos el tema, en un tono totalmente teórico, por supuesto. Con amigos de esos liberales, ya sabes, gays, bisexuales, alguno que hasta por lo que le conoces puede que se folle ovejas en sus ratos libres. Y volvió bastante desanimada. La gente no entiende estas cosas. La gente no está preparada para ellas. Incluso la gente más abierta de mente no lo ve mal mientras sea algo por deporte, por vicio, pero nadie se cree que un trío vaya a ir a ninguna parte en serio, que vaya a funcionar a nivel de relación, ya sabes, de “amor”. Ella se quejó de que no es tan difícil de comprender que puedas querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo en un sentido romántico. ¿No puedes querer igual a tu padre que a tu madre en un sentido familiar? No dejaba de decir que todo era culpa de cómo te educan, que justo por ello la gente no está todavía dispuesta a aceptar que cosas que se salen de la media pueden ser tan buenas o mejores que “lo normal”. Le contestaste de malas maneras que ella también era así hasta hace poco y terminó por callarse.

Tu opinión personal es que tu hermano siempre ha vivido en un mundo demasiado ideal, y que el cerebro de los tres es ella, así que cuando ella decida. También sabes que Erica necesita empujoncitos de vez en cuando, y que hay cosas a las que es mejor empezar a enfrentarse cuanto antes. Pero le das la razón en que puede ser brutal: para ella, para vosotros, para vuestras familias, para vuestros amigos, para las futuras competiciones, para los futuros trabajos. No eres capaz de poner la mano en el fuego ni siquiera por Divya o por tu madre. Así que pasas de marcarte un plazo mental: cuando ella decida.

Lo único que tienes claro es que no sabes cómo has sido capaz de vivir todo este tiempo sin esto. En lo bueno. En lo malo.

Los últimos días, con los careos, hubieran sido un auténtico infierno si al salir de allí no os hubierais podido desfogar como lo hicisteis. Fue divertido cuando la llamaron a ella a declarar. Volvió hecha un manojo de nervios, diciendo que había tratado de ser lo más objetiva posible, que lo único que tenía en esta vida, aparte de vosotros, era ser honesta consigo misma, y que no quería trastocar la historia real por el hecho de estar ahora implicada. Te hizo hasta reír. No fue tan divertido cuando Cameron y tú volvíais ambos de muy mala hostia, pero ella se daba entera para que volvierais a estar más o menos bien. Afortunadamente todo terminaría ya. Firmarían, ese maldito friqui firmaría, y fin de la historia. Eso te dices, fin de la historia.

O principio.

La tienes ahí delante. Te dice que mañana, después de que todo esté firmado, va a ir a buscaros. No tiene que dar muchos más detalles, sabes a lo que se refiere, sabes el bombazo que puede llegar a ser en ese momento.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que esto puede suponerte volver al principio de tus movidas con ese tío?

Sabes lo mal que lo pasó con aquella mierda de los blogs. Ahora parece estar dispuesta a no ya sólo no cerrar el círculo sino a volverlo a recorrer, a darle razones para volverla a poner a parir en internet en algo que ahora tiene mucha más fuerza que una bitácora que leen cuatro gatos. Pero ella sabrá. Ella es el cerebro. Ella decide. No vas a cuestionar sus tiempos. Sólo le preguntas que por qué, que por qué ahora. Y ella te cuenta que recibió una invitación de amistad de Zuckerberg en el maldito _Facebook._ No puedes evitar chotearte un rato de lo peregrino de la situación, saber que ese tío la tiene que haber estado echando de menos todo ese tiempo y que ahora con los careos la ha recordado, de lo irónico de que le hayan “robado la chica” al tío que les “robó la web”. Y luego vuelves a escucharla en serio. Dice que le ha estado dando vueltas a eso, que le da grima mirar su perfil en esa página, que ya le ha dicho muchas veces eso de la honestidad y que no se siente honesta ahí, que no se siente honesta en su vida. Que desde pequeña ha admirado a heroínas tanto reales como de ficción, de la Historia, de novelas, de películas, y que ninguna de ellas se pasaría la vida ocultando lo que es, lo que vive, lo que más quiere. Que se siente débil y mentirosa. Que odia ser así.

\- Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Haz lo que consideres adecuado.

Y sabes que va a hacerlo. No sabes si va a ser adecuado o no, pero sabes que va a hacerlo.

El día de las firmas ella no entra hasta que no se van casi todos los abogados, que dicho sea de paso qué pronto se escapan, probablemente a celebrarlo todos juntitos. En el fondo los que más van a sacar de todo esto, sin haber movido demasiado el culo, son todos ellos.

No entra hasta que no pasa a esa sala otra gente, uno que crees que es el padre del tal Saverin y otros que no conoces.

Está parada, ahí, en el hueco de la puerta. Le echas un vistazo a ese maldito ladrón. Mírale, qué carita tiene, debe pensar que viene por él, a reconciliarse o algo. Llevas esperando esta escena desde el primer día en que te la zumbaste. Sin embargo tampoco te está llenado, sólo quieres irte con ellos a casa y pasar página. Te acercas a ella mientras tu hermano se levanta. Esperas a que sea ella la que haga el movimiento. Se pone de puntillas y te besa en la boca. Nada obsceno, nada excesivo, pero tampoco nada que deje lugar a dudas. Cuando Cameron llega le hace lo mismo. Mírale: el billonario más joven del mundo y la mandíbula más desencajada del planeta. Y eso que ahora tiene unas cuantas con las que competir en esa misma sala, porque la cara de Divya es un auténtico poema a pesar de que algo tenía ya que estarse viendo venir.

\- Puedes contarlo en tu nueva web si es lo que quieres – la oyes decir, fuerte y frágil al mismo tiempo – Adelante.

\- Erica, yo no…

Vaya, parece que el que tenía respuestas para todas las preguntas condescendientes se ha quedado sin palabras. Si no le odiases tanto casi hasta sentirías un poco de compasión por el chaval. Te recuerda a tu hermano cuando andaba jodido.

\- Sólo te pido que no vuelvas a mencionar gilipolleces sobre mi apellido, ni a comentar lo arios que te puedan parecer.

La coges de la mano porque sabes que de un momento a otro se puede venir abajo. Quieres que se queden con esa última imagen suya de chica dura. Y le haces un gesto a tu hermano para que salgáis de allí de una puta vez.

Mientras salís oyes al meteorológico Saverin preguntarle a Zuckerberg si está bien. Entre lo que te ha contado ella alguna vez y lo que has visto estos días casi te dan ganas de echarte a reír allí mismo, de girarte y decirle a ese friqui que se dedique a olvidarse de vuestra princesa, que le empiece a hacer caso a su ex amigo, y de que salgan de su armario particular algún día como vosotros acabáis de hacer… pero qué demonios, sólo te faltaba darle consejos gratis a ese cabronazo. Así que sólo sonríes. Sonríes porque llevabas esperando esto mucho tiempo y te das cuenta de que no es lo que necesitabas, de que en el fondo bastante tiene ya ese geniecillo loco con sus propias cruces. Y de que tú, aunque tengas menos millones, tienes lo que todo el mundo querría llegar a tener. Miras a tu hermano. Y la miras a ella.

\- Pues te va a tocar actualizar ese estado sentimental a _“es complicado”_ , querida.


End file.
